Rūshī no Mangekyō (Lucy's Kaleidoscope)
by One Half
Summary: If Natsu wasn't the member of Fairy Tail... A bit of cliche, but still. Lucy went to Hargeon, but to meet with someone else from Fairy Tail. Read and see by yourself what could happen in that case. Warning: explicit content, story contains lemon, reader discretion is strongly advised!


Hello there, people. This is a one-shot story I've been working on in a while, this is sort of commissioned story. One of my readers asked me what I'm thinking about writing a girl-to-girl lemon and I decided to try. My goal with this story was simple – I wanted to write best girl-to-girl lemon in entire Fairy Tail archive.

Despite this story has very hot and creative lemon, it's still has a plot as I don't write plotless stories. I've chose Lucy and Erza as it's most popular FT girl-to-girl pairing. Please enjoy and do not forget to leave a **review**!

* * *

**Rūshī no Mangekyō (Lucy's Kaleidoscope)**

…

Town of Hargeon, 2 July X784, 14:30.

A certain blond-haired girl came out from magic store. She was pleased and displeased at the same time – pleased because she managed to buy a celestial spirit key and displeased because she only managed to get a 5% discount for it, using her sex appeal.

"My beauty worth only one thousand Jewels, seriously?!" Blonde exclaimed angrily. Continuing her way, she began to hear loud cheerful shouts that stopped her short. "Huh? What's going on there?" She asked herself, looking at crowd of some sort of fangirls, most of which were of about the same age as Lucy.

A pair of girls ran past Lucy, cheerfully chatting with each other.

"You heard?!"

"Yep, it seems that a famous mage is in town!"

"His name is Salamander-sama!"

"Salamander? Famous mage?" Lucy asked herself. "Never heard of him…"

"I heard he's a master of **Hi no Mahō! **[Fire Magic]" One of girls exclaimed.

"Fire magic?!" Lucy exclaimed with enthusiasm. Now that was something interesting… "The magic you can't buy in the shops… I have to see it!" Celestial spirit mage decided and hurried toward the crowd and began to push herself inside the circle of fangirls.

As she finally saw him, her cheeks became red, her pulse quickened and her brain refused to think. He was quite tall and handsome young man, dressed into very bright clothing. He saw Lucy staring at him and smiled to her in return, as hearts popped up in her eyes. _'What's happening to me?! Is it because he's a famous mage?! Is that why my heart is beating so fast?! Oh, he's smiled to me!'_ Salamander made a step toward Lucy and she felt that her heart is going to jump out of her chest. Suddenly…

"Found you!" Female's voice shouted victoriously. In a blink of an eye some sort of whirlwind flew into the fangirl's crowd and moment later hearts fell out from Lucy's eyes as she saw Salamander being smashed into nearest building as he got quite bad-looking wound.

"What the fuck?!"

"You damn bitch!"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Fan girls yelled at 'whirlwind' that appeared to be a young woman with long blood-red hair, who wore some sort of armor suit and held a sword in her hand, which now was irrigat by Salamander's blood. Girl raised her eyes and looked at the crowd. She didn't answer anything, but something in her eyes made the entire crowd first to shut up and then to run away.

"Um… thank you miss…" Lucy said gingerly.

"For what?" Woman wondered as she turned around and examined Lucy.

"That guy… he was using **Miryoku no Mahō **[Charm Magic]…" Lucy explained with sigh, she felt herself ashamed because she actually fell for these charms. Lucy couldn't say for sure that this scarlet-haired girl is a mage, so she explained, just in case, "The outlawed type of magic that attracts people to the user." Lucy looked at Salamander, "Using something like this… this guy is just disgusting… so thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome, but actually it wasn't my goal in the first place," Blood-haired girl replied. "This man's real name is Bora, and he's a wanted slaver."

'_Slavery?!' _Lucy thought in shock, _'So this is what she's saved me from?!'_ While Lucy was thinking, blood-haired girl took Bora's unconscious body, threw it on her shoulder and headed towards town's garrison, which appeared to be quite nearby. When Lucy came back to her senses the armored girl almost reached the garrison. "Wait miss!" Lucy shouted and dashed after the girl-knight. However, when Lucy ran to garrison, scarlet-haired girl was already inside, so Lucy was forced to wait.

Inside the garrison, by the way, things didn't go as planned. It appeared that garrison's captain, the contracting authority, was unable to pay Erza for her job right now. There was a robbery attempt of the bank where money was stored. Attempt was unsuccessful, but bank was closed until tomorrow, so if Erza wants money – she has to wait until next morning. And Erza needs this money – the time to pay the rent for her five dorm rooms was getting close. "I'm very sorry miss, I'll pay 10% more to compensate the inconveniences," Captain assured her, but this doesn't changed the situation – it seems Erza has to stay in this town for tonight.

As disappointed Erza left the garrison's building, she ran into Lucy again. "You again?" Erza asked, "What is it?"

"Um, sorry but I… well, I wanted to offer to treat you a dinner…" Lucy said humbly. "Intentionally or not, you'd saved me from slavery…"

"Um… okay." Erza agreed, she had no reasons to decline such an offer.

* * *

Town of Hargeon, 2 July X784, 16:00.

Two girls were sitting at one of the tables in restaurant.

"So your name is Lucy?" Blood-haired girl asked, while they were waiting for their order. "Nice to meet you, I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you too!" Lucy smiled cheerfully as both girls now were looking at waitress that was carrying their order.

A young woman with snow-white hair and sky-blue eyes placed two cups of coffee and a strawberry cake on the table. "Enjoy your meal!" She gave Lucy and Erza an angelic smile and headed back to the kitchen.

"So, Lucy, you're traveling mage?" Erza asked as she began to eat her cake. "Why didn't you join any guild yet?"

"Well, I hit seventeen just yesterday…" Lucy shrugged eyeing Erza took the first bite of her cake as scarlet-haired girl moaned slightly, enjoying the delicious meal. "I couldn't join the guild until adulthood, right?" Actually, it was a lie – Lucy already had a dream of joining one certain guild, but she was a bit too cowardly to just come and apply to join – what if they have an entrance test or something?

"Not really," Erza replied as she licked her lips after another bite of her cake, "Some guilds have it as a requirement, yes, but other accepts mages almost of any age. For example, my guild – Fairy Tail, accepts mages of any age."

Lucy choked as she heard that. _'Fairy Tail?!' _That was exactly the guild Lucy was dreaming of! "You're from Fairy Tail?!" Lucy asked with saucer-wide eyes, louder than needed. "Wait!" Lucy suddenly remembered something, "You're the one called Erza the Titania! Sorcerer's weekly said that you destroyed a dark guild a week ago!"

Erza sighed, actually she usually tried to avoid publicity, and moreover, that nickname – Titania – she even had no idea who gave it to her. "Yes that's me, but I wasn't alone on that mission…"

Lucy skipped the last notice. "Wow, incredible! You guys are amazing! I, I mean I always was admiring you, and… your guild is so famous and I, I just…"

"You interested in joining the Fairy Tail?" Erza asked. She wasn't too perspicacious, but now it was quite obvious.

"Ah, well, I mean… yeah, I want, um…" Lucy was all the nerves. "I just thought… well, my age and, well…" Lucy felt shame as she was deceiving this brave and beautiful girl, but last thing she wanted to do is to admit that she's a coward.

"Okay…" Erza replied, taking another bite of her cake. "You seem to be a nice and honest person…" Lucy felt a prick of conscience "…I think you'll fit Fairy Tail just fine."

"Really?!" Lucy's eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes," Erza confirmed. "Unfortunately, I have to stay for the night in this town, but if you're willing to stay with me – tomorrow I'll take you to Fairy Tail." Erza took the last bite of her cake and made the last sip of her coffee.

"Of course, no problem!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, just one night and her dream will become true! _'She's so beautiful and kind! Fairy Tail is the best!'_ Lucy thought in rapture. _'And she's really unbelievable pretty…'_ Her internal voice added as she was eyeing Erza's juicy blood-red lips.

* * *

Town of Hargeon, 2 July X784, 17:30.

Two girls got along quite well, however, when they were walking along the Hargeon streets Lucy began to notice a faint but strange feeling each time she was looking at her new scarlet-haired friend. When she saw how beautifully the setting sun is shining in her blood-red hairs… How white and neat her teeth… How deep her large brown eyes… How her hips' muscles were moving each time she was making a step… It's good that her breasts were hidden by the armor… Moreover, few times Lucy noticed that Erza's sight was sliding across her body, making stops at her buttocks, boobs and that cute ponytail on right side of her head. _'Okay Lucy, stay calm, you're just overnervous a bit,' _Lucy tried to convince herself that she's just too excited and as she is thankful to Erza, _'Breathe deeper Lucy, she's a girl as well…'_

However, when Lucy and Erza came to the hotel, another problem appeared. They had only one room, and it was a double room. "I'm sorry, but now is a middle of the season, usually you have to book a room two weeks prior to arrival. You're lucky that this room is free."

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm okay with sharing the bed," Erza said casually, yet Lucy noticed that her cheeks flushed a little. Lucy gulped slightly, because now just one sight at Erza was enough to make Lucy's heart beats faster.

'_Damn, what's wrong with me?!'_ Lucy thought. Right now she began to think that sharing one room with Erza isn't so good idea, not to mention one bed… But what choice do they have? Other motels probably occupied as well and sleeping in park or at train station… well, it's just not serious.

Having no other choice girls rented the only available room. Not only that it was a double room, it was also quite expensive lux room... "Thank you, enjoy your time," Hotel administrator said, "Remember, out hotel provides top quality services, so for decent additional payment you girls will find everything you might need."

"Thank you," Lucy smiled, she however had no intentions to spent additional money – she was well aware of these 'decent prices' for those mini bars and other stuff.

* * *

Town of Hargeon, 2 July X784, 18:15.

Lucy and Erza went to the room they just rented. They appeared in quite spacious living room with a chair, a sofa, large table and bar. On the right was a half-transparent door to the bath, and door on the left was leading to the bedroom. While girls were examining the suite Lucy noticed that Erza was acting a bit weird – as if she tried to avoid looking at Lucy. Accidentally, while Erza was looking around, she touched Lucy's wrist. Lucy shivered from this accidental touch as Erza now was looking at her arm in surprise, she felt it – Lucy's skin… it was so soft…

"I'll look at the other room!" Lucy said quickly as being in the same room with Erza was… no, not uncomfortable… tempting.

"Yes, please do it," Erza agreed as only being in one room with Lucy was making her heart beats faster. _'Erza, damn you! Get a hold on yourself! She's a girl too! You're not like this!'_ Erza mentally yelled at herself as Lucy went to look at bedroom. She stood breathing deeply, trying to calm down herself.

Lucy looked around and examined the bedroom. There was a large mirror, large queen-sized bed, a minibar, a wardrobe, and another cabinet. "Hmm? What's this?" Lucy asked herself and opened the locker. "Yaah!" Lucy yelped, quite loudly, gaining Erza's attention.

"What's wrong?" Erza ran into the room to check Lucy, and found her standing before locker with face as scarlet as Erza's hair. Titania traced Lucy's sight and gasped as her face became as red as Lucy's. The locker was full of toys, and I don't mean transformers, remote-controlled cars or Lego… Rather – anal plugs, didoes of different sizes and shapes, including lacrima-powered and even 'magic wand', whips and canes, silk ropes, intimate lubricants and other stuff like this. Everything was packed and had a price tag on it. It seems that administrator forgot to mention that it's not just a double room, it's a bridal suite.

"I need to take a shower!" Lucy exclaimed and dashed to the bathroom in hope that shower will reduce her sexual arousal at least a bit, leaving Erza with a locker full of sex toys and her overactive imagination. However, shower actually was a bed idea, since as soon as streams of hot water began to flow along Lucy's skin, her arousal only became stronger. Lucy let out anguished moan as her hand unwillingly reached her crotch. _'No, I can't!' _Lucy thought in panic, _'I have to get out here!'_

In the bedroom, Erza was still looking at toys set. She just couldn't resist it – she was imagining herself 'playing' with these toys, and she couldn't imagine anyone but Lucy as her partner. Erza only noticed how wet became her pussy when she felt as thin stream of her love juice flowed along her hip. _'No, I have to get out of here!'_ Erza thought and dashed toward the exit. However, in the living room she ran into Lucy, who was intending to run as well. Lucy, who now wore only bath towel, froze like paralyzed. Erza gasped as she looked at blonde. Her porcelain skin was still a bit wet, her exposed legs were straight, even her toes were neat and seductive, not to mention her huge milk-chocolate eyes…

This sight was the last drop for Erza. She made a few steps forward, wrapped her hands around blonde's neck and pressed her lips to Lucy's. Blonde as if only was waiting for Erza to make this first step. She responded on kiss, wrapping her hands around Erza's back and her legs around Erza's waist. "Lucy, I'm so sorry…" Erza moaned, "But I can't help it – I want you!"

"Don't apologize," Lucy replied in whisper, looking into Erza's large and kind eyes. "I like you too and I want it too…" Lucy said and girls' lips merged again.

Okay, Lucy was a big fan of romance books, and there were many kisses in those books. And finally Lucy understood why those books' heroes were so happy, experiencing their first kiss. Joy, happiness, satisfaction, pleasure and delight – all these things merged in huge whirlwind of feelings inside her soul. Erza's lips were soft and gentle, yet fierce at the same time. Girls were slowly touching each other's lips, licking and tenderly sucking them.

Then Erza pressed her lips against Lucy's harder, demanding for entrance, she was shivering from desire to feel Lucy's taste, to explore her from inside. She felt as blonde's soft hands was wandering in her hair as Lucy finally opened her mouth, letting Erza's tongue in. Their tongues wrapped around each other, dancing in insane twist.

When they broke their kiss both girls were breathless but desire continued to boil inside them. Erza grabbed Lucy's towel and roughly pulled it off, throwing it on the table. Then knight-mage used her ex-equip magic to remove all clothes from herself and both girls released lustful moans as they felt their hot bodies pressed to each other "Aaaahhhh…" Erza groaned when she felt as Lucy's exposed wet crotch touched her stomach…

Titania turned around and headed back to bedroom as Lucy's limbs was still wrapped around knight-mage. "Naughty, naughty Lucy…" Erza whispered softly as she felt blonde's love juice on her stomach, which was dripping out from Lucy's pussy. Erza's own crotch was also dripping wet. She placed Lucy on bed and kissed her again, while girls tried to soak each other's mouth dry their nipples were rubbing against each other, making girls to moan through their kiss. As they broke their kiss a thin thread of saliva remained between their mouths. Lucy took it by index and middle fingers and swallowed in very seductive manner.

Erza took Lucy's legs and forced her to unwrap them. She stood up on knees, examining Lucy's body and demonstrating herself in full stature. Lucy gasped at this sight – Titania's body was magnificent. Her curves were perfect, nipples big and seductive, her pussy was shaved clean, and the gates to Erza's sacred place were swollen and so welcoming…

Surprisingly, but Lucy didn't feel herself embarrassed, right now she wanted release, she wanted nothing more but to cum, yet when her hands moved toward her crotch Erza grabbed them and pinned them down to mattress. "Not yet, Lucy," She said softly, "Let me take care of you."

"Aaaaahhh…." Lucy moaned when Erza leaned down and took in mouth her left nipple as she slightly pinched the right one. Lucy's boobs were so big and soft, Erza just couldn't get enough of her taste. Red-haired girl continued to kiss and lick blonde's nipple, Erza had a very quick tongue but in this case it was good. "So good…" Lucy moaned. Hands of battle-worn warrior appeared to be soft and gentle, Lucy groaned from pleasure while Erza's finger was driving circles around her nipple, teasing it, driving Lucy crazy by her passion and tenderness.

Erza then switched her position a bit, taking Lucy's right nipple into her mouth. At the same time she bit it as she pinched Lucy's left nipple, evoking an explosion of pleasure. Lucy's back arched upward, her flat stomach, which was glittering from sweat, touched Erza's, which was wet as well. "Erza, I'm begging you! Let me do it!" Lucy pleaded, she was in agony, her pussy was soaking wet and she was burning with desire.

However, at this point Erza couldn't hold it herself, so she kissed Lucy one more time and leaned back. Titania took one of the pillows, placed it at the opposite side of the bed and lay down on it as Lucy already began to masturbate. Now two girls were laying opposite to each other as Erza too began the process of self-satisfaction, but there still was almost a meter between their pussies – it wasn't sex yet – just a mutual masturbation.

Okay, they both were healthy girls, full of life, so of course it wasn't first time when they were masturbating. But that was the first time when they were doing it with someone so close, in the same room, same bed. "Oh yes…" Erza moaned as she was rubbing her pussy, holding her legs spread-wide, demonstrating her raising pleasure to Lucy and enjoying the sight of blonde who now licked her own juice from her right palm as her left continued to grind her womanhood.

"Aahh…" "Oh yes…" "Oh God, so good…" Both girls moaned lustfully, without holding themselves. They already began to feel it – closing, rising – the tsunami of bliss that is going to consume them, just a few more minutes.

"Oh Erza… Ohhh yes… You're magnificent… Ahh…" Lucy moaned as she was looking at Erza's palm that was doing circular movements around her huge erected clit. Lucy herself was using both palms, making fast movements back and forth.

"Yes… Ahh… So good… Do it Lucy… Ohh… Cum for me!... Ahh…" Erza groaned in bliss, she was also closing to release as she began to slightly pinch her clit. This sight pushed Lucy to the edge of excitement.

"Yes! Ahh… I'm cumming!" Lucy exclaimed in bliss as her legs were already twitching in convulsive movements. Just a few more seconds, "Ah! Yes! Yes! Oh God, yes! I'm almost!" When blonde was about to reach climax her body started to shake violently. "Ohh! Yes! Yes! I'm cumming! Erza! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Finally, Lucy screamed in release as she exploded with pleasure, and then, with no warning, the blonde's pussy shot out a gushing stream of thick, white liquid right onto Erza's body. Lucy's body convulsed again, and this time Erza was ready, she slid closer to Lucy to make sure that every drop of her squirt will fall on Titania's body. As Erza smeared the creamy cunt-juice over her body, she saw Lucy's pussy buck and pulse like a spasming muscle. And after each pulse, more liquid was creaming out in short bursts.

Lucy opened her dazed eyes, and looked at Erza only to see her whole body covered with juice from Lucy's own cunt. She understood what she'd done when she experienced the strongest orgasm in her life. "Oh Erza, I'm sorry…" Lucy whispered, she still was in haze of bliss, "I had to warn you about that 'feature' of mine…"

"Don't say stupid thing Lucy – it was great! I couldn't imagine that you're also a natural squirter… When your snatch erupted like that… it was beautiful!" Erza's eyes were filled with rapture. "And I want more later, but now, please lay back, I have something to you too," Erza ordered and resumed her masturbation. "Ohhh… Yes! It's coming! Aaahhh!…" Warm liquid of Lucy's bliss pushed her arousal to the immense height. With raptured eyes Lucy watched as Erza was preparing to reach climax as room became filled with Titania's lustful moans. "Oh God! So good! I'm cumming!" Erza was rubbing her pussy with her left arm as her clit was between index and middle fingers, as her right arm was pinching the top of her clit very aggressively. "Ooohhhhh! I'm almost! Aaahhh! Yes! Cumming! OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed her lungs out in her blissful release as jet of liquid shot out from her pussy. Titania's eyes rolled back as her body began to shake in convulsions.

Lucy stood on her knees to catch every drop of Erza's love juice. While Erza was shaking in convulsive spasms due to orgasm, her pussy continued to shoot jets of warm liquid. Lucy caught all of them and smeared it across her body. "Oh, so good…" Lucy whispered as whole her body now was wet.

Despite the fact that Erza was quite experienced in masturbation (she definitely knew the best way to satisfy herself) this orgasm was the strongest in her life. It lasted for about one minute, and as she returned her eyes were filled with bliss.

Lucy still stood on knees, looking at Erza in rapture as her wet body was shining in the rays of sunset that were coming from window. However, the orgasm that she just had didn't satisfy her, in contrary, she only became even more aroused. Both her hands slipped down and she began to rub her cunt again. Erza, however, had no intentions to let her cum again, not yet. She stood on knees, grabbed Lucy's hands and moved them aside, making blonde to embrace her, as she did the same. "Aaaaahhh…" both girls moaned as their wet bodies touched each other, they were very sensitive as they both just cum. Their lips merged in kiss, exploring each other's mouths and moaning from pleasure and lust.

"Honey, why you don't shave?" Erza asked as they finally broke their kiss. "I thought all young girls did these days."

"I just never thought about it. Why I should? Is it feels better?" Lucy was trying to picture herself with naked, bare cunt. Actually she liked how Erza's shaved pussy looks…

"Yes, it's soooo much better. It feels so good when there's nothing between your palm and your pussy." Erza had read about it in one of those porn books and it really feels better. "And that's okay, sweetie. We have a bathroom over there and I'm gonna clean this garden right up for you, let's go." As usual – Erza didn't asked, actually – she wanted to see Lucy's crotch completely exposed and that's it.

Lucy couldn't resist anyway, but actually she just couldn't deny any wish to this woman. If her shaved pussy will made Erza happier – she's ready to do it. As Erza stood up blonde again wrapped her legs around knight-mage and moaned, so close contact with Erza's strong but gentle body made her desire to cum again almost unbearable, but Erza didn't allow her to masturbate again. She was teasing blonde, but actually Lucy began to enjoy this sweet torture.

Erza brought her sweet blonde to the bathroom and looked around. Here were a toilet, a sink with a small medicine cabinet above it, a two towels hanging on the wall and the large shower cabin, quite suitable for two people, but that's for morning – now both girls were cowered by love juices of each other and they were greatly enjoining it.

Titania placed the blonde on toilet bowl. "Spread your legs," Erza ordered as she summoned a razor and shaving cream from her magic space. Titania knelt down, and inhaled deeply the odor that was emanating from the pussy in front of her. "Lucy sweetie, you have to spread those love-sticks wider for me. I have to get close so I can see what I'm doing. I don't want to cut you, my dear," Erza said, licking her lips, so Lucy opened her legs as wide as they could go. Erza touched Lucy's perfect hips to adjust them and blonde's legs squirmed and wiggled at the touch, she could feel her cunt dripping its feminine moisture.

Erza wet down the hair with the towel, moistened by cold water, and Lucy's body convulsed. Blood-haired knight used cold water for this exact effect: it made the hairs stand out more. After the towel was rubbed with care around the vulva, labia, and clit, she got the tuft of hair on top wet. With every passing of the towel, Lucy's legs shook, and Erza noticed the beads of girl-cum on the wet hair, and the line of moisture that crept down to her asshole. It was quite hard to resist and not to bury her face down there.

Erza applied the shaving cream all over the hair, paying special attention to the lips and crevasse. She looked down at her hand, and she could see the oily love juice mixed with the cream. She brought the razor up, and traced it down the left side of the dripping pussy in smooth strokes. She could hear the hairs being cut with each pass. "Aaahhhh… Oooohhhh… Uuummmm…" Lucy moaned as her legs were shivering from delight.

With the left side bare, she ever-so-gently sliced the tiny hairs off of the slit. Now that some hair was removed, Erza saw that the soaked flaps of cunt-skin were very large. They stuck out about two inches. After the center was as clean as the left side, she started on the right. Moans were coming from above her, and Erza got a little reward for her job.

Thanks to Erza's gentle touches and movements Lucy reached the climax once again, her body started to shake violently. "Ohhhhhhh ... Ohhhhhhh ... AAAAAHHHHH!" And then, with no warning, the blonde's pussy once again shot out a gushing stream of thick, white liquid, right into Erza's face. It convulsed, and this time Erza opened her mouth just in time, to take a squirt right into her mouth. Titania wiped the creamy cunt-juice off of her face and then sucked all of it off of her fingers.

"Lucky girl…" Erza said with slight envy – it seems Lucy was more sensitive, in bed she reached orgasm quicker than Erza and now she cum during simple shaving… Lucy was still in blissful haze so she just smiled to her lover. "Okay, now sit still, I have to finish the shaving."

With the shaving done, Erza eyed up her work. Beautiful. The hair around the mound of soft woman-flesh was gone, and she even razored all the hair that was on the blonde's pubis. Now, she was as bald as her scarlet-haired lover. Erza took the lotion and processed all the shaved skin, gaining more lustful moans from Lucy. "Naughty girl…" Erza smiled as took Lucy by armpits and lifted her as if she weights nothing.

She picked Lucy bride-style and girl's lips and tongues met again. Lucy still could fell the taste of her own juice inside Erza's mouth. "Do you liked your own taste?" Erza asked as she broke their kiss and headed back to the bedroom. "I kept a portion of it just for you…"

"Yes, it was so tasty…" Lucy replied with dreamy smile. Despite she just got two orgasms she was ready for more, much more.

Erza placed the blonde on bed. "Okay Lucy, you let me satisfy my whim, and you deserved a reward," Erza said as she lay down in front of Lucy with her legs widespread and pointed at her own cunt. "Do me," She said. Lucy's eyes widened in rapture as she finally got the permission to express her feelings. Lucy moved forward and inhaled wonderful scent of Erza's dripping wet pussy. However, when she was ready to bury her face into this tempting pink flesh Erza closed her pussy by palm. "Hey, don't you want to prepare me first?" She asked sternly. Actually, Erza's desire to cum was immense and almost unbearable, but she wanted herself to be prepared properly, to make sure that this orgasm will be even stronger than the one she had a few minutes ago.

"Oh, sorry!" Lucy understood her mistake. "I'll prepare you best I can…" She whispered as she crawled forward, lay on Erza's body and kissed her lover. Erza could see the blissful shine in Lucy's huge milk-chocolate eyes.

Lucy slipped down along Erza's body and gently touched her breasts, squeezing them a bit and causing Erza to moan louder and more rapid. Her fingers played with her nipples, slipping around them. "Uummm… yes…" Erza groaned, "Lucy, you're so gentle… Aahhh…" Her touches were like magic, she accurately located most sensitive spots on Titania's body and stimulated them. Her neck, her hair, her ears, her belly button, her armpits and even her handbreadths – she skipped nothing, everything was touched by her hands, lips or tongue. "Aaaahhhh…" Erza groaned when Lucy kissed her right earflap, and her tongue slipped into ear.

The blonde kissed Erza's lips again, and then bit the lower one, making Titania to feel an explosion of desire. Erza's legs already were twitching in convulsions and she put her hands under her back to prevent them from touching her crotch – desire was unbearable but she wanted Lucy to make her cum now.

Blonde continued to play with her, teasing her, driving her crazy by her touches. Erza just couldn't stand it, she was in heaven, and this sweet play clouded her mind completely. Lucy grabbed both her nipples and pinched them, invoking a surge of pleasure inside her chest, while her nipples reacted immediately, becoming even harder and more erected. The blonde grabbed her own breasts and made her nipples to meet with Erza's as she began to rub her nipples against each other's. "They're so hard…" Lucy whispered as Erza's nipples became erected as much as they could.

Lucy began to move down along Erza's stomach, kissing it. He slowed down in the valley between Titania's huge tits and again near her belly button, pulling her tongue into it, licking and biting its skin. Few seconds later she continued down, and Erza made a spastic breath when she felt Lucy's hot breath above her sacred place. Her tongue, long and so gentle, touched soft and very tender skin around her cunt.

Erza was on edge, she felt an agony of immense pleasure, she grabbed blonde's head and pressed it to her vagina. But Lucy did not touch the central spot yet, her tongue slipped around, her lips were kissing Erza's labia, consuming her love juice. It seems both girls had something sadistic and masochistic inside themselves at the same time. "Lucy, please, do it! I'm burning! I'll go insane if you continue this!" Her mind was frenzied, her desire consumed her completely.

"You ordered me to prepare you, mistress, and I'm doing just that…" Lucy replied as she still didn't touch the spot. First, she kissed the flesh between Erza's pussy and asshole, gaining another loud moan, and only then her long and adroit tongue touched the clit. It swirled, tapping on the top of her huge clit, dancing around it, and each pass elicited very dirty sounds from Erza. Titania was unable to think anymore, all she wanted was more, more of her, more pleasure.

Making Erza to cum required some time, her orgasms were powerful but some tricks were needed to bring her to climax. Fortunately, Erza herself was ready to give an 'advise'. "Oooohhhh! Yes! So good! Suck my cunt! Bite into it like a steak!" Titania moaned loudly in her half-sane condition." Take my sweet lips in between your teeth. Yes! Like that! Aaahhhh! Oh God! Pull them out as far as they'll go! Oooohhh! That's it! Oh yes! That's it, Lucy! So good! Aaahhh!"

And then she began to feel it again, rising, closing – a wave, a tsunami of fire that set aflame everything inside her and turned it into pure pleasure. She completely lost control over herself, whirlwind of feelings she feels make her scream uncontrollably, "Oh! Yes! Yes! I'm cumming! Bite harder! Oh God, more! Faster! Please! Harder! Y-e-e-s! Almost! Oh YES! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Nuclear blast happened inside Erza, her body again began to shake in convulsions as her pussy was shooting jets of girl-cum into Lucy's face. While Erza was writhing in convulsions Lucy was licking, sucking and biting Erza's huge clit to prolong her ecstasy, at the same time trying to consume all the liquid that Titania's pussy shot out.

After almost two minutes Lucy stopped as she actually began to worry – Erza was still writhing in convulsions as if she got a seizure, her eyes were still rolled back. However, few seconds later Erza's body calmed down. "Ooooohhhh…." Erza moaned, she was breathless and desperately gasped for air, her heart rhythm was about 180 beats per minute. Lucy was raptured and so turned on by sight of Erza's insane orgasm. She resumed the licking of her pussy, drinking everything that left in there. "Oh God… So good…" Erza whispered, trying to catcher breath. "Lucy… You're magnificent… That was an orgasm of my life…"

"You're welcome," Blonde smiled. It seems Lucy was a careful student – she memorized all the moves Erza was doing and did the same, using only her tongue. Blonde's tender little fingers didn't touch her lover even once.

However, it seems that this orgasm only turned on Erza more. She rose and make Lucy lay leaning back but lying on her side in a figure four position with her bottom leg straight and her top leg bent at the knee. Erza positioned herself across Lucy, placing one of her legs between blonde's legs. She slides herself closer to Lucy until their pussies kissed each other. "Aaaaaahhhh…" Both girls let out lustful moans. Slowly girls started to grind their pussies against each other, gaining huge pleasure in contact. Erza had an immense turn on as her clit touched Lucy's and she rocks harder, throwing her head back and letting out an unbridled moan. Lucy moaned louder and louder each seconds while brushing her blonde hair back off her face and over her shoulders.

Again, Lucy was approaching to orgasm faster than Erza, her lustful screams was echoing in the room. "Aaahh… Yes… I'm closing!" She screamed – being in between Erza's legs, feeling the hotness of her lustful body was so turning on that Lucy just couldn't think – she grinded her pussy against Erza's furiously. "AAAAAHHHH!" Lucy screamed as wave of another orgasm covered her as she unloaded another portion of her juice on Erza, making her to moan lustfully.

Erza was still half-way to her release as she continued to rub her clit against Lucy's. As soon as blonde recovered from her orgasm she matched Erza's pace – blonde clearly was a very lucky girl, capable for multi-orgasms. As Lucy again began to grind her pussy, she noticed that Erza uses one of her hands to increase stimulation of her clit, but second one to pinch her own nipples and also very sensitive skin around them. Should be a bit painful…

Girls continued to grind their pussies against each other as Lucy began to pinch inner sides of Erza's hips with her agile fingers as blonde understood that it is the way to move Erza toward release faster. "Ahh… yes… Lucy… Yes!" Erza was unable to suppress her moans, caused by Lucy's actions.

"Erza, I'm cumming!" Lucy screamed as she was rubbing her cunt as rough as possible.

"I'm cumming too!" Titania screamed, he was close to another monumental orgasm.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" Both girls cum simultaneously, pouring out each other's load of juice on her lover. Again, Erza was shaking in convulsions from immense bliss as raptured Lucy layed down on Erza's body and began to lick her between her tits, eventually moving forth to Titania's lips.

Three minutes after her explosion Erza returned from orgasmic bliss and opened her eyes, only to look into Lucy's milk-chocolate orbs, which was only one inch away, Erza was able to see entire galaxy of stars inside them… Girls' lips merged in extremely lustful and passionate kiss, which lasted more than five minutes.

As they broke their kiss both girls were breathless and lasting for more, much more. Yet, for a few seconds they were watching at each other, as if wanting to say something, but hesitating… "Lucy… I… How do you feel about…" Erza decided to talk first.

"About what?" Lucy asked with hope, she probably was thinking about the same thing as Erza but was a bit too shy to ask for it first.

"About… well… about using some of those toys?" Those toys were much more pricy in this hotel then they could be in sex-shop, but now wasn't the time to think about money… "Just… please don't look at me as at pervert, but I want to try something…"

"Okay," Lucy smiled, that was actually what she was hoping for, "I'll do with you whatever you want, but in return you will swear to fulfill my desire," Blonde whispered on Titania's ear.

"Of course!" Erza answered immediately, "I'll fulfill your any desire!"

"Okay…" Lucy whispered and kissed Erza's earlobe, "What you want me to do?"

"I want you…" Erza replied, flushing heavily, "…to fuck me with this…" She pointed at strap-on dildo, "…in my asshole…"

"Naughty, naughty girl…" Lucy said lustfully and kissed her red-haired lover, as she felt another surge of arousal, she was so turned on by Erza's perverted desire. "Okay, I'll do as you asked, but you know it will be quite painful?" Obviously it will be Erza's first anal.

"I know," Erza replied, "But I want it so much!" She pleaded. Once she had read the book where girl was fucked into her back door. She looked so dirty and was described so satisfied after it, Erza wanted to be in her place, she wanted to be as much satisfied and to be even dirtier whore…

Lucy asked nothing more, she stood up from bed and headed to locker and took a lubricant and a strap-on dildo. Erza's eyes widened in excitement as Lucy put dildo's harness on herself and used a lubricant on it's shaft. When blonde was ready, Erza layed down on her back and raised her legs, exposing her ass hole. She wanted this pose to be able to see the process and to see Lucy's face.

Stellar fairy positioned herself on bed, and lifted up Erza's buttocks for more comfortable action. "Are you ready?" Blonde asked.

Erza gulped as she felt dildo's end touched her virgin asshole. Red-haired girl was scared, but fear only amplified her excitement. "Yes…" Titania whispered, "Do it…"

And Lucy began to push strap-on into Lucy's ass, slowly but persistently. "Auuugh!" Erza screamed in pain, clenching to bed sheet, she felt as if her asshole was on fire. "No… please… don't stop…" Titania whispered, breathing rapidly as Lucy stopped when Erza screamed, "Put it deeper… tear my asshole apart…"

Lucy's heart almost jumped out of her chest from excitement when she understood how perverted her new girlfriend actually is. Right now blonde wanted to masturbate as never before, but she couldn't – she promised to fuck Erza and she was intending to do just that. Lucy continued to push her strap-on into Erza's ass as red-haired girl continued to scream in pain because of it, yet no tears appeared in her eyes. Finally, Lucy stopped as shaft was inside Erza to its full length. "Ouuugh…" Titania cried, moaning from pain, excitement and extreme arousal as she realized that this bit thing now inside her ass completely.

Yet, it seems Erza was born to be an anal whore as pain in her ass began to fade out quite quickly. And as she didn't wanted to part with pain just yet, she whispered, "Move…"

And Lucy began movement, slowly at first, as Erza again was screaming in excitement as her asshole was in agony. Lucy's movement was beginning faster and more rough, but pain in Erza's ass continued to fade, it was displaced by excitement and pleasure.

"Yes! YES! Deeper, Lucy! Faster! Oh God, so good!" Erza screamed like insane, she felt as if she finnaly found her true purpose – being fucked in ass like last, dirtiest whore in the world. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She suddenly cum as she didn't even noticed how exactly her orgasm came, she just exploded with pleasure.

Lucy, however, didn't stop, she knew that one orgasm is far not enough to satisfy Erza. Titania returned from her bliss only to understand that she's still being fucked, even roughly than before, and another orgasm is closing. She again began to pinch her nipples as Lucy was already using her fingers to pinch Erza's clitoris and pussy lips. Suddenly, Erza raised her head, and Lucy gave her a harsh slap on the left cheek, as if she was waiting for it. At this moment Erza felt as if her body was torn apart by earth-shaking orgasm, "OOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

While Erza was shacking in convulsions, Lucy couldn't hold it any longer, she unlocked dildo's harness, leaving shaft inside Erza's ass, and began to masturbate. Less than in one minute Lucy had cum, strengthlessly collapsing on Erza's still shacking body. Few minutes later Titania returned from the world of bliss. She was still feeling dildo inside her ass, and it was so natural… Girls lay like this for ten minutes, to catch their breath and gather their thoughts.

"Okay Lucy…" Erza whispered finally, "What you want me to do with you?" Titania promised to fulfill Lucy's desire.

"I…" Lucy whispered as her cheeks began to blush heavily, "I fell to the stupid charms of that guy Bora… I lied to you of the reasons why I'm not tried to join Fairy Tail…" Erza smiled as she heard it – it seems actually she understood that Lucy is just too unconfident in herself, her age has nothing to do with it. Lucy continued, "…I tried to run from hotel them I felt desire toward you… and now I hurt you… I was a very bad girl, and I… deserve to be punished… please, carry out my punishment…" Blonde whispered, looking straight into Erza's eyes, "…punish me whatever way you want, please…"

Erza's eyes widened in shock and excitement as she heard Lucy's plea. She knew that Lucy is a pervert too, but this… Yet, there was another book Erza had read, and there was a girl who actually enjoyed punishment… besides, she made a promise.

"All right, ready yourself," Erza announced, "If you want punishment, I'll give it to you, but do not expect me to be gentle with you, you'll get all that you've deserved!"

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed in rapture, she was so excited that Erza didn't refuse to fulfill her perverted wish…

Erza pulled out dildo that was still inside her ass and placed it aside. She stood up and headed to locket with toys. First, she took a short metallic anal plug and unpacked it. First, Lucy thought that it is for her, but instead Erza put it inside her own ass with lustful moan. It has broad part at its end, and thin short shaft near base – with such thing Erza could walk and it won't fell out. "I really need it," Erza commented, but Lucy had no objections, Erza really enjoyed hard items in her ass. "Lay on your stomach and close your eyes!" Erza ordered to Lucy, while Titania looked into locked, choosing proper tool for Lucy. Lucy did as Erza demanded and suddenly four pair of shackles appeared from Titania's magical space and Lucy found her both legs and hands chained to the bed. Shackles have ho soft cover – Erza used them for work, to transfer prisoners safely, they weren't intended for sexual games.

"Ouch!" Lucy cried as shackles was quite tight.

"I told you – I won't be soft with you," Erza replied. "Okay, you can open your eyes," Erza said. Lucy opened her eyes and her heart almost stopped from fear and excitement as she saw long wooden cane in Erza's arms. "I hope you prepared?" Erza asked, rising her cane.

"Yes!" Lucy screamed in awe, she was ready for it since she began to explore her woman's sexuality, being canned or whipped was her most desperate and sincere sexual fantasy, "Please, do it! Cane me as hard as you want!"

After these words Erza felt an immense surge of sexual desire, she wanted another tribbing session so badly now… But she suppressed her desire – now she has work to do!

"Yaaaauuu!" Lucy screamed as Erza gave her the first stroke, "Ouuugh! Yes!" Blonde screamed, Erza was hitting her butt hard and fast, just like Lucy asked her. "AAAAHH!" Lucy screamed as tears of agonizing pleasure was swelling in her eyes. "Please, harder!" She screamed as Erza placed another stroke, "Yes!" Lucy's pussy was burning with desire, but when blonde thought about masturbation she finally realized the whole harshness of her punishment – her hands are chained. Erza noticed that Lucy tried to move her hands…

"No, sweetie, this time it won't work," Erza said, observing multi-orgasmic whore. "This time you're going to cum hard way – no easy orgasms. If you want to cum – cum from pain! But don't worry – you will cum, as I won't stop until you do…" Erza said and resumed Lucy's canning.

Lucy didn't counted for that, to say the least, wave of fear surged through her body as she wasn't sure that getting orgasm from spanking alone is possible. "Yaaaahhh! Ooouu!" Lucy screamed again and again as Erza continued Lucy's canning. Agony and bliss continued to fill Lucy's body, concentrating at her crotch.

As strokes count reached twenty, pain really became unbearable, but Lucy's inability to help herself to reach orgasm was much worse. "AAAAHHH! Please, I'm begging you!" Lucy screamed through sobbing. Yet, despite her mouth pleaded Erza to stop, her eyes pleaded her to never stop, to push her to the world of bliss and excitement through this agony.

"AAAAAAUUUOO!" Lucy let out heart-rending scream as strokes count reached 30. And then it seems Erza decided to help Lucy a bit. "AAAAAAOOOO!" Lucy screamed as Erza placed a very harsh stroke right between her legs. That was the trigger Lucy had need. She cum, as her eyes rolled over and she began to shake in convulsions, as Erza continued to cane her, prolonging her agonizing bliss.

Lucy's orgasm lasted for almost seven minutes. _'If she can cum for that long after that, then how long my orgasm can be?'_ Erza thought, thinking that she also should try it one day. However, right now Erza's desire was unbearable without any canning. She removed shackles, that were chaining Lucy to bed and almost jumped on blonde, entangled her legs with Lucy's and begun self-satisfaction, using her other hand to massage her anus with anal plug still inside it.

Lucy returned from the world of bliss, desperately catching for air and hoping that her heart won't jump out of her chest. She lay with senseless smile on her face, simply enjoining severe pain at her ass and between legs as Erza was closing to her own orgasm. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Erza screamed in release, covering Lucy in girl-cum once again.

Three minutes later Titania returned. Lucy reached her hand and pulled out Erza's anal plug, and then leaked it all over. In the meantime, Titania crawled over Lucy's body and layed down her head against blonde's and girls again merged in extremely passionate kiss as Lucy sheared the taste of Titania's asshole with red-haired girl herself.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered, thanking her lover for severe canning that brought Lucy to orgasm of her life, as her head powerlessly fell on pillow. She was satisfied, for now.

"Thank you too," Erza replied, thanking Lucy for the night of dreams as she had no strength left as well.

* * *

Town of Hargeon, 3 July X784, 00:15 AM

Suddenly, just as Erza powerlessly collapsed on bed in her blissful exhaustion, she heard as someone entered their suite. Erza's emptied mind didn't even understand what's going on as this someone made his way through living room and entered the bedroom. "We're in privacy!" Erza tried to exclaim, but actually she could barely move her tongue – it was clearly overused tonight.

That someone ignored Erza's warning and entered the room. With great efforts Erza turned her head towards the intruder. Since lights were still on – Erza managed to take a look at this saucebox. Erza's eyes widened a bit as she recognized her – it was a snow-haired waitress from café where she and Lucy were drinking coffee a few hours ago. "Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to ask – did you like the coffee and cake that I made for you?" She asked, giving Erza another angelic smile.

"What?!" Erza asked in shock, her still blurry mind couldn't comprehend the situation. However, girl's smile quickly turned into evil grin as she cast her spell: **"****Satan Sōru: Andorāsu!"** [Satan Soul: Andras] Powerful magic blast ravaged the whole suite as girl's appearance changed drastically – she got goth-like cloths, black angelic-like wings and burning horns on her head. Girl dashed to bed at immense speed and slammed her fist between Erza's shoulder blades (Erza was laying on stomach). Titania had no time to react in time – she made a hole in mattress and bed itself by her body and crashed into the floor face down.

"Guaah!" Erza screamed in pain. Blonde just woke up from Erza's scream but demonic girl sent the entire bed crashing into the wall by leg kick, with Lucy still on it, it seems she doesn't cared about her.

"Aauugh!" Lucy let out loud painful moan, and she definitely didn't enjoy this kind pain…

"Lucy!" Erza exclaimed, but it was all she could do – she was too exhausted to even stand up, not to mention fight back. Suddenly, demonic girl leaned forward, put two fingers into her mouth and made herself to barf on Erza's body. It looked disgusting but substance that she burped wasn't looked like contents of someone's stomach – rather like white sticky liquid. Immediately this liquid began to spread across Erza's body and few seconds later she was encased into tight sticky cocoon, leaving only head outside. Everything happened so fast and Erza was so shocked that she didn't even yell.

Demonic girl roughly took Erza's body, threw it on her shoulder and headed to the exit. Due to cocoon Erza was completely paralyzed. However, now girl was wearing gothic-styled tank top with open back and since she was carrying Erza legs forward Titania was able to see a large black guild crest on girl's back. It looked familiar somehow but Erza couldn't remember it in her current shocked state.

"You didn't answer, do you liked my coffee?" Demonic girl asked again as she was walking through hotel's corridor. "Or rather, did you like our potion? It seems you had a great fun with that blonde, tanks to it…"

"A potion?!" Erza asked in shock, "You want to say that you drugged us with potion that made us to love each other?!"

"Foolish girl…" Snow-haired demon replied. "There's no magic and no potions in this world that can made people love each other. Everyone knows it. Potion only may create lust, good old lust… We drugged you with potion that reversed your sexuality and made you fuck each other to the point of complete exhaustion…"

When girl-demon mentioned it Erza suddenly realized that right now she didn't feel anything toward Lucy, may be a bit of friendly sympathy, looks like potion's effect wore off due to great emotional stress Erza got when she was attacked… Besides, as Erza recalled, neither she nor Lucy said _'I love you'_ even once. It seems she's straight after all, but it doesn't matter now. "What a vile plan!" Erza exclaimed.

Demon snickered a little, "Just a little portion of **Kuroi Geijutsu** [Black Arts] from my partner…" It seems she wasn't alone but Erza already understood that when demon said '_our_ potion'. "Master requested you to be captured unharmed and it was the best way to ensure that you won't try to fight back."

"What's the meaning of this?!" Erza demanded an answer, "Where're you taking me?!"

"You'll see soon enough," Demon smiled. "Don't worry too much, I doubt master made us went through all these troubles just to kill you. You'll probably live, I think he got something special for you…"

Girl now was carrying Erza through hotel's main hall. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Hotel administrator shouted. It was a bed idea as demon-girl raised her arm and sent a bold of dark magic into poor guy that incinerated him in an instant.

"Why?!" Erza was enraged and scared by an act of unnecessary violence.

"I don't need witness" Girl replied calmly as she passed through hotel's doors. Outside the hotel, someone already was waiting for them.

"Well done," Man's voice said. Erza managed to raise her head high enough to take a look at him. It was a relatively tall young man, dressed in one-sleeved black coat, white pants and black boots. On his exposed right shoulder he had the same guild crest as demon-girl. He had a salmon spiky hair, and Erza flinched from horror as she accidentally looked into his eyes. Red glowing irises with strange black ornament, which looked like 'biohazard' sign, something in his eyes made Erza felt as if she just looked into the eyes of evil itself. "Throw her on the rear seat," Young man said, pointing at sport magical four-wheeler that was parked nearby.

"Erza!" Suddenly, Lucy's voice called from the hotel's door. All three looked at the doors to see still naked blonde that followed Erza's kidnappers.

"No, Lucy, run!" Erza tried to warn her but too late.

"A witness?" Salmon-haired boy asked. "We don't need witness," He said as he raised his arm and sent a bolt of crimson magic into Lucy. Magic bolt hit her and sent her crashing into administrator's desk, in the middle of hotel's hall.

"Are you sure she's died?" Demon-girl asked.

"Not yet," He replied as his eyes' glow became more intense, **"Susanō!"** His spell created a massive energy being, which looked like a Viking with large warhammer. The Viking raised his hammer and struck the hotel, making half of the building to collapse, burying Lucy and half of its guests under the mount of debris. Of course, there's still a chance that she may survive, but it's very unlikely that she managed to take a good look at Erza's kidnappers anyway.

"NO!" Erza yelled, too bad she was still paralyzed.

"Silence, bitch!" Demon-girl ordered. "You better worry about yourself. You think you can destroy the guild under our supervision and go unpunished?"

"Don't worry, soon she and her whole guild will learn to not to mess with us," Young man noted to his partner. "Fairy Tail… pathetic. There's no guild in this world that is stronger than _Grimoire Heart!_"

"Grimoire Heart?!" Erza exclaimed. Now she remembered the guild crest – the strongest Dark Guild. However, at the next moment she was roughly thrown at four-wheeler's rear seat.

"Let's get out of here," Man said as he and demon girl jumped into the magic car and it disappeared into the night.

* * *

Erza's eyes shot open. She raised her head and perplexedly looked around. She was in Fairy Tail guild building, at the table in far corner of the guild. She looked down and saw the yuri book that she was reading. It seems she fell asleep. She heard cheerful voices from the table nearby – Natsu was talking to Lucy and Mirajane. They were asking him about impressions he got while he and Erza were in their marriage trip. Erza held her sight at Lucy for several seconds and let out a sigh of relief as she understood that she doesn't feel any kind of desire looking at blonde. Erza looked at her right forearm and saw Natsu's dragon mark that he placed on her a while ago. Orange mating sign was there, bright and warm, as usual.

Erza snapped the book shut, stood up and headed to Natsu.

"What is it honey?" Dragon Slayer asked as he looked at his newlywed wife's face when she came close.

"Natsu, can you do a favor to me?" She asked. "Please, burn this book to ash."

"What?!" Mira asked in surprise.

"But this is Levy's book!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What happened?!" Natsu was worried a bit.

"Please, Natsu, just do it!" Erza demanded, "I'll tell you later." Erza didn't want to keep secrets from her beloved, so she was going to admit that she had a nightmare because of this book, without too many details, of course (but she wanted to try the cane in real life now, though…).

"Okay, okay," Natsu replied, took the book and incinerated it without reading its title. Neither Mira nor Lucy managed to read the title, either.

"Erza, what's this all about?!" Mira and Lucy asked simultaneously.

"Stay away from me!" Erza demanded as Lucy tried to stand up to get closer to Erza. "And you," She turned to Mirajane, "Stay away from my husband!"

"What have I done?!" Lucy asked resentfully. Today she was on date with Sting so she was sure she couldn't do anything to make Erza upset.

"You beat off your brains completely?!" Mira asked angrily. However, both girls were ignored.

"C'mon Natsu, let's go home." Erza said as she grabbed Natsu's arm and started to pull him toward exit. "I urgently need a man inside me," She added by whisper, vowing to herself to never read anything that involves girl-to-girl action.

"That I can provide!" Natsu exclaimed joyfully, picked his wife bride-style and headed home.

* * *

A/N: What? I promised best girl-to-girl _**lemon**_, I never said anything about girl-to-girl _**story**_… Besides, I'm a NaZa follower, what you've expected from me? xD

Yet, part with Natsu and Mira was interesting to made, it has some hints about NatsuXMira story that I have in my mind, and of course I have no time to even begin planning it, too bad.

…

_About my other stories:_ **Heir of the Exiled** will be updated soon, I promise, just now I have too many issues to write stories. As for **Fairy Tail rEvolution** and **Blessing of the Scarlet Dragon** – no, I didn't forget about them, but again, I barely have time to write one story right now…

…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed both lemon and story, don't forget to leave a **REVIEW!** Cya!


End file.
